Gullible
by blufox
Summary: [MaruiKirihara] Marui thought he was a tensai, but there were some things that he simply couldn’t figure out. Slight mention of MaruiNiou: Past


**Title:** Gullible

**Pairing**: Marui/Kirihara

**Rating**: PG-13

**Word Count**: 1547

**Summary:** Marui thought he was a tensai, but there were some things that he simply couldn't figure out.

**A/N:** Another senseless drabble— all for the love of Maruihara. (Although I still couldn't stop myself from loving MaruiNiou—it's still Marui based, though)

Marui is love. Love is Marui. :)

Reviews are gladly accepted (and encouraged).

**Gullible**

**By: Blufox**

Marui stared at his empty bowl of ice cream, then Kirihara's almost-not-touched bowl, and back again to his. The urge to ask his kouhai if he can eat his ice cream because ignoring the ice cream is a crime and would be unfair for the good ice cream man who did his best to serve the most flavorful delighting ice cream in the whole wide world was so strong, but he knew that the atmosphere wouldn't allow him to do so and would just eventually break his heart by the time Kirihara would deprive him of having it.

Giving up on the ice cream, Marui further slouched back and stared at Kirihara. Kirihara had been biting his lower lip to inhibit the pile of water from threatening to fall off his eyes. On any other day, Marui could have found the scenario cute, and he would have had one of his arms locked on Kirihara's neck, while his other hand is busy further disarranging the latter's hair, but the far away look on Kirihara's eyes as he stared outside the ice cream parlor made everything different. For one, the brat didn't look like some kid crying over a toy he couldn't have; hence, he looked like a kid standing in the middle of a huge building, crying for being left by his mom. The pain written in his eyes made Marui want to crumble slowly and fall into pieces. He wanted to cry and go down on his knees, as he'd ask for forgiveness. But he figured that those were the things that characters from shoujo mangas do. He silently made a mental note to throw all those mangas by the time he gets home. Those things had been seriously corrupting his mind lately. He wouldn't want to hear Yukimura bitching about his inability to perform at a National level. So instead, Marui just whispered something, hoping that Kirihara would hear it.

"Sorry," he said. Kirihara didn't respond after that. He began to wonder whether or not his kouhai heard it but was immediately cut when he heard girls sitting next to their table giggling while staring at him. Marui began to wonder if he should start confiscating Kirihara's shoujo mangas as well. He began to make mental notes again when Kirihara finally decided to respond.

"All you have to do is admit it," he said in low, forlorn voice. Marui knew it was a bad sign, but he knew that it was going to be a long day when his kouhai added "senpai" afterwards.

Kirihara never called him senpai after they started going out. He insisted calling him "Bun-chan" but Marui was able to convince him to call him "Bunta" instead. He wanted to blame Niou for doing this to him, but he knew that he was partly at fault. But Niou is his best friend, his longest friend in fact. It was normal for him to allow Niou to grab his gum from his shorts. Kirihara should have understood it and should not have accused him of cheating for allowing Niou to publicly grab his ass. It just didn't make sense. Marui tried to compose himself before preparing for a response.

"I told you Akaya," Marui started. "Haru was just trying to grab some gum."

"You could have gotten it yourself!" Kirihara said as he finally made contact with Marui before having a spoonful of ice cream.

_You're tormenting me_, Marui wanted to say. Instead, he said "I was trying to take the gum off my face" in his defense.

Kirihara looked at him accusingly and then said, "You could have asked Yagyuu-senpai instead."

Now that didn't make sense to Marui. How come it's normal for Yagyuu to grab the gum off his shorts and not normal for Niou. He didn't see the point so he decided to point this out. "What's the difference?" he said in an almost irritated tone.

Kirihara's eyes widened a little bit more, and Marui could have sworn that the pain written in his eyes doubled in number. Marui was about to move to Kirihara's side and hug him to stop the drama but was pinned on his chair when anger replaced pain in his eyes. "Niou-senpai's your **EX-BOYFRIEND**Does that not make a **BIG** difference?" Kirihara said in a way that was loud enough for people to hear.

For once, Marui was glad that it was Tuesday. Tuesdays were boring. Nobody loved Tuesdays. So Tuesdays meant having the ice cream parlor empty. If it were any other day, Marui would have been the star in all the gossips circulating in school. But yeah, it's Tuesday, so he's safe.

He had had a lot of conversations similar to this in the past. Kirihara couldn't get over the fact that Niou was his ex-boyfriend and kept pointing this against him. It was over. He is dating him now. Yagyuu doesn't seem to care about it, so he doesn't understand why the brat couldn't.

"I told you," Marui began, "what Niou and I had _completely_ belongs to the past."

Kirihara gave him another accusing look before saying "But that's what they all said in shoujo mangas! Why won't you just admit it to make things easier!"

The water in Kirihara's eyes are definitely threatening to fall. He's trying to lift his head right now to keep them at bay. Marui wanted to wipe those tears away, but he figured that he should just confiscate Kirihara's mangas instead. He'd make sure to contact Kirihara-san as soon as possible before the brat gets congested with an incurable disease.

Marui pulled out his handkerchief and slid it towards Kirihara's side of the table before explaining. When Kirihara took it, he began and said "Niou belongs to the past and is no where related to me other than being my best friend and teammate." He paused for a while to check if his kouhai was listening, when he was sure, he continued. "And, _if_ I'd be cheating, then shouldn't you give me more credit than hooking up with Niou? I mean, hello! Niou's like, what? He's our teammate! Hooking up with him is like telling you face to face that I'm cheating! If I'd be cheating, I'd go for someone you wouldn't be able to catch. Like probably someone from the forensics club. Or that Akutugawa guy from Hyotei. You get my point? Someone you—" Marui immediately stopped.

Kirihara's eyes were no longer full of tears threatening to fall; it is now buried in his handkerchief and the guy was practically wailing right now. Marui started to panic. What the hell did he do wrong now? Wasn't he assuring their relationship a while ago? This was something beyond his tensai skills could comprehend. He needed help, **now.**

Marui immediately went towards Kirihara's side of the table and started poking him nervously at his right shoulder, which earned him a close-up look of Kirihara's red, puffy eyes which were spelling bloody murder. Marui tried to stop himself from gulping but failed to do so.

When Kirihara relaxed a little bit, he began talking again while giving Marui another accusing glare.

"So, you mean, you really want to cheat on me?" he said in between sobs.

"No! No! NO!" Marui replied while waving his hands. He figured that he might have looked like someone impersonating a flying chicken, but it was Tuesday, so he didn't care.

"But! But! You just said that—"

"I said **_if,_** Akaya. If. That doesn't mean I'll do it"

"But you were thinking about it!"

"I was not!"

"Then why'd you say it, then?"

Marui hated it when Kirihara made sense. He wanted to blame Niou for putting him in this kind of situation, but he knew that it was his fault why things went _this_ far. When Marui couldn't think of a suitable excuse in his defense, he decided to just let his tongue roll out the words.

"I'm just saying that it would be the last thing that'd happen."

"You still said it. So you thought about it. It'd be better if you didn't consider that as a possible scenario in our relationship."

"I know. I'm sorry for saying it. I didn't mean it that way, though. Promise it won't happen again."

Kirihara looked at Marui thoroughly. His senpai seemed really sincere about his apology, but he decided to play a little bit more.

"I'll let you top tonight" Marui whispered in Kirihara's ear while grabbing him for a lose hug. Kirihara then buried his face on his senpai's shoulder while releasing a small "hn" as a sign of approval.

Marui smiled as the thought of being forgiven passed by his mind, but immediately frowned when he realized he'll be all sore the following day. He ignored the latter thought though when Kirihara encircled his arms on his waist. _It'd be worth it_, he thought.

But unknown to Marui, against his shoulder, a devious smile was playing on Kirihara's lips. Kirihara knew he'd be losing his week's allowance, but it was worth it. Hanging out with Niou-senpai is cool; it always ends up with him being top. Niou-senpai was right, Bunta is indeed gullible. He'll save a little bit more to learn more tricks. It's fun to have a senpai.

**FIN**.


End file.
